ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Ali/Gallery
This is the gallery of Ali. Early Drafts 1488014_981302725273204_972734905276926194_n.jpg 535354_981287951941348_1679224023905321988_n.jpg 12465858_981288931941250_5186130433614316056_o.jpg 1017714_981287945274682_8400024120076623674_n.jpg 10258284_981288935274583_4966497431632716640_o.jpg 921108_981288928607917_2401982386711241079_o.jpg 12401912_981288925274584_7200556965233652274_o.jpg 10636857_981363948600415_4532895736700180068_o.jpg 10658840_981288858607924_7735812754872871732_o.jpg Promotional Images Ejen Ali Chinese New Year.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Watak Ejen Ali.png New Ejen Ali Characters.jpg MATA Secret Files - 1.jpg Ejen Ali and Ejen Bakar.jpg|MISSION: EVEN AliSaltyFace.jpg Ejen Ali Characters.png Ejen Ali Icon.jpg Ejen Ali in Baju Melayu.jpg|Ali wearing Baju Melayu Ejen Ali Raya Selfie.jpg|Ali taking a selfie with Comot in Hari Raya Ejen Ali Raya Poster.jpg ComotseeingAlisleeping.jpg EjenAliYoyo.png Ali and his mother.jpg|Like mother, like son Ejen Ali IRIS Icon.jpg Ejen Ali FFM28.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar and Jenny.jpg Inside of New Energy Power Plant.jpg Ali vs Dos.jpg Ali and Alicia Episode 7.jpg Ali and Comot Episode 8.jpg Ali and Rizwan.png Ali Episode 9.jpg Ali Rizwan Episode 9.jpg Ejen Ali Meme.jpg Ali Using IRIS.jpg Ali and Bakar.jpg Ali, Comot and Mamee Monster.jpg Episode 10 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 1.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 3.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 4.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 5.jpg Ali staring at mirror.jpg Episode 11 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali MISI OVERRIDE Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Biodata.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 9 Days_Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 8 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 7 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 6 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 5 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 2 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 2 - Esok.jpg Misi Peranan - 10.30 PG.png Ejen Ali Season 2 Cinema Screening Poster.jpg Mission Diez - Debriefing.png Mission Last Season 2 - Today.png Mission Legacy - Debriefing.png Ejen Ali Season 2 Finale Poster.jpg Screenshots Videos Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg 13125018 1070168446386631 6307124610606702521 n.jpg 05.jpg AliandAliciaSlingshots.jpg|Ali's Slingshot in Ejen Ali Teaser Number Two, compared with Alicia's Slingshot Ejen Ali and Ejen Comot (2).png Ali Sleeping.jpg Ali With His Data.jpg Ali Shocked.jpg Ejen Ali Icon2.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 01.jpg Ejen Ali In Action.gif 02.jpg Ali hah.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-30-14h25m55s234.png|Ejen Ali is giving the "Hari Raya" mission Ejen Ali MISI RAYA.jpg Episodes Season 1 MISSION: IRIS Ali Sleeping In His Room.jpg Ejen Ali.jpg Ali Shocked By His Father.jpg Bedroom.png|Ali's room Ali Screaming.jpg Riding Scooter.jpg Bully.png Scooter.png Ali Say Shh...jpg Ali Finding Eraser.jpg Puan Munah Mad To Ali.jpg Ali Hiding In Toilet.jpg Shit!.jpg Ali Waving To Viktor.jpg Ali Shocked After Look Bakar.jpg Ali & Bakar Walking.jpg Ali Enters To The Shop.jpg Bakar Following Ali.jpg Ali Choosing Food.jpg Ali Looking Bakar.jpg Ali Asking Bakar What Happening.jpg Bakar Asking Something To Ali.jpg There Is No.jpg|"There is no." Ali Shocked After Saying Dangerous.jpg Ali Look To The Dos Feet.jpg Dos Telling Ali.jpg Trez Checking Ali's Bag.png Comell budak marah.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-28-16h32m49s296.png|Ali holds the IRIS. For the first time. MISSION: ALPHA Ali Flying.jpg Ali Look To The Dos.jpg Ali Ready To Scene.jpg Ali Scaning.jpg Dos & Ali Fighting.png Ali Did It Fight Dos.png Ali With The Fire Background.jpg Ali Sleeping With Smiling.jpg Uncle!.png Bakar Waking Up Ali.png AliAliciaViktorduringrecess.jpg Ali Hiding.jpg Ali With I.R.I.S.jpg Ejen Ali on duty.png|Ali's first mission in MISSION: ALPHA 09.jpg Ali Look To Bakar.jpg Oh My God!.png Ali Trying Focus.png Ali With White Lightning.png Alidoinghisworksheet.jpg Alisurroundedbyrobots.jpg MISSION: EVEN 10 1.jpg Ali Looking To The Alicia.png What?.jpg|"What?" AliViktorEp3.jpg|Ali and Viktor 13691085 285035711852046 5449599710770417691 o.jpg|Ali's full name: Ali bin Ghazali Ali Grouch.jpg Ali & Viktor.jpg Ali Drawing.jpg Alicia Blur.jpg Alicia Smiling.jpg Ali Fainted.jpg Ali Almost Sleeping.jpg Ali Look Mia Walking.png Ali Shocked After Looking Mia.png "Why you following me?".png Ali Throw Letter From Mia.png Ali Gasps.png Alicia Hand.png Alicia Looking Curious.png "You're the agent?!".png Ali Gasps 2.png "This is the last warning!".png Ali & Alicia Mad.png Ali Fall On Floor.png Ali Fall To Floor.jpg Ali Grouch To Alicia.jpg Alicia & Ali Grouch.jpg Ali mad to Alicia.jpg Alicia if she knew she would be mad.jpg Alicia hah.jpg Alicia wants to jump.jpg Bakar Alicia waiting.jpg 03.jpg 11 1.jpg "Oi! It's mine!".png Alicia & Ali Fearing.png Bakar Protected Ali.png "Uncle...".png All Sad.png Ali & Alicia Sad.png Ali Look To The General Rama.png Ali & Alicia Look To The Bakar Snoring.png Everybody Looking Bakar.png Afterthemission.jpg Ali Look To The Jenny.png Ali Smile To Jenny.png Ali Look To The Alicia While Grouch.png Everybody In Sports.png Ali & Viktor VS Alicia & Mia.png Ali Grouch.png Alicia Shocked.png Ali Out His Tongue.png Ali & Alicia Smile.png Ejen Ali, Bakar and Jenny Ep 3.jpg MISSION: COMOT Ali Scaning For Opening.jpg Ali Feel Boring.jpg Ali Ready To Action.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png|Ali with Bakar and Alicia at MATA Ali Want To Talk Ghazali With Smile.png Ali Look To Ghazali With Smile.png Dr. Ghazali Want To Eat His Bread.png Ali smile.png "Dad, don't you remember?".png "Thank you, Viktor.".png "Wow!".png Ghazali Surprising Ali.png "Happy Birthday!".png "It's already grown up, my daddy's son.".png Ali Want To Waste Garbage.png Ali In Garbage Place.png Ali After Waste Garbage.png Ali Looking Labu Chasing By Syed & Shaun.png "Labu?".png Ali Terrifying About Labu.png "Labu, watch out!".png Ali Looking To Labu.png Shaun Telling Syed.png Ali & Labu Hiding From Syed & Shaun.png Ali Hiding Behind Ghazali.png Syed Thumbs Up To Ali.png Ghazali Smile To Syed & Shaun.png "Dad, look at this!".png Ali Confused About Labu.png "We care her, can we?!".png "I won't.".png Labu Wanna Eat Sandwhich.png Labu Eating Sandwhich.png Ali Looking Labu.png "Ali, can do it!".png Labu running around.jpg Labu Hiding From Ghazali.png Alifeelingsad.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h16m07s299.png ComothidingfromAli.jpg Weareateam.jpg MISSION: BLUEPRINT Ali On Time.jpg Viktor's Reaction Episode 5.jpg Ali Holding Comot.jpg Ali Sigh.jpg It's Not Me!.jpg|"It's not me!" Alicia Adding Grounded To Ali.jpg Ali Feel Hungry.jpg For Me?.jpg|"For me?" Sasidaran look to the Ali.png Ali Eating Sarsi Chocolate.jpg Alicia & Ali Get Ready.png Alicia & Ali Get Ready 2.png Alicia, Ali, Bakar & Jenny Look To The Cockroach.png Alicia & Ali Look To The Bakar.png Bakar & Ali Running.png Ali Look To The Dos & Trez In Hologram.png 61.jpg 62.jpg Secret Camera.jpg Jenny, Alicia, Ali, Cockroach & Bakar.jpg 55.jpg Rizwan, Jenny, Alicia, Ali & Bakar Listening Rama.png WeshouldletComotjoinus.jpg Alicia Ali Rizwan Bakar Walking.png MISSION: RISE Ali Feet.jpg Ali again.jpg Ali gak Di denger Yang Viktor omong.png Ali alone.jpg Ali bin Ghazali.jpg Ali hah Ghzali.jpg Ali hem to comot.jpg Ali thrown to the floor.jpg Ali out of breath.png Ali split.png MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS Ali Playing Tablet.jpg Alicia & Ali Screaming.png Alicia Grouch, Ali Smile Nervous.png Ali Feel Sick.png Ali Showing Green Box.png Alicia Mad To Ali.png Ali was throw by Alicia.jpg Alicia!.png|"Alicia!" Ali Gasp.png Ali Look To The Alicia.png Ali Look To The Alicia 2.png Ali Saving Alicia.png Ali Saving Alicia 2.png Ali Success Saving Alicia.png Ali Feeling Hurt.png Alicia Crying.png Are You Crying?.png Ali After Hit By Alicia.png Ali & Viktor Victory.png Ali Running To M.A.T.A.png Ali In Librarian.png Alicia Taking A Book For Ali.png Ali Smile 2.png MISSION: PERFORMANCE Ali After Stumbled The Rock.png Ali Want To Stand Up.png "Only that?".png "Only that? You said?!".png Ali Rescuing Comot.png "It's broken.".png Ali Smile Nervous To Syed.png Syed, Ali, Shaun Reaction Before Puan Munah Mad.png Ali Sigh.png M.A.T.A. Calling Ali.png Ali what.jpg "Hi!".png "Syed & Shaun chasing me.".png Ali Confused About Alicia.png Alicia & Ali Walking.png Ali Thinking Alicia.png Ali & Alicia Shocked.png MISSION: POTENTIAL Duduk.jpg Hebat nya Ejen Rizwan.jpg Comot Ikut boleh.jpg Ali di Tali.jpg Ali Gagal.jpg "I'm Not Ready".png "The Enemy Will Not Hear You're Ready".png Ali Takut.jpg Ali takut.jpg Ali Alamak Terlambat.jpg Melur Boy Viktor Mawar Alicia Ali Sarsi Mia.png Ali Sleeping In Class.png Puan munah and Ali.jpg Ali sekolah.jpg Ali em.jpg Ali Scared To Puan Munah.png Ali Grounded By Puan Munah.png "You don't have to sad anymore.".png Ali Smile While Hanging Lollipop.png Ali Like Rizwan.png Rizwan takna.jpg MISSION: SENSATIONAL Ali And Wak musang.jpg Aunty Faye & Ali Fall Because Komeng.png Ali Smiling After Wake Up.png Ali Closing The Wardrobe.png White Teeth.png Ali Smiling 3.png Ali Smile To Puan Munah.png Ali Smile Want To School.png Ali Confused About Alicia Meowing.png Ali just woke up.jpg Ali just woke up 2.jpg Ali Trying To Infiltration To School.png Ali Trying To Distract Puan Munah.png Ali Hiding From The Other Student.png Ali Spying A Student.png Ali Cough Because Mawar Sweeping.png Ali Confused About The Class.png Uoqwuqoueoqdfkshfdksjmcbzmc.png Viktor Smiling At His Phone.png Bakar wak musang ali and comot.jpg Ali Wants To Look Bakar.png MISSION: EVIDENCE Ali& Viktor.jpg Look Out!.png All droid off.jpg Ali Using I.R.I.S.png Ali Arrive In Factory.png Ali Ready To Attack Rizwan.png Ali kick trez face.jpg MISSION: UNO Jenny And Ali.jpg Ali look to the Buster Droid.jpg Ali look to The Jenny.jpg MISSION: OVERRIDE "Uncle!".png Season 2 MISSION: ACADEMY Karya and ali and bakar.jpg Ali Smile.png Ali Look To The Left.png Ali nempel di mobil.png Ali talking to alicia.png KMPlayer 2018-02-27 05-30-03.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-27 05-32-12.jpg Baik cigu.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-27 05-35-41.jpg Ali talk to Karya.jpg Ali excited.png Bakar ali And alicia.jpg Ali and Card.JPG Ali and alicia.jpg Ali attack Alicia.jpg Ali and his yoyo.jpg Alicia and ali stand.jpg Ali And karya.jpg Karya and ali.jpg Karya and yoyo's ali.jpg Karya and karya sword and ali.jpg Karya & ali.jpg Alicia and ali.jpg Ali and comot.jpg MISSION: ORIENTATION Speaking to young agents.png Speaking to young agents 2.png Ali looking around.png Ali looking around 2.png Alicia trying to Ali listening Geetha.png Alicia & Ali looking 4 mentor.png Ali & Alicia smile to Geetha.png "As long as you follow the instructions...".png Ali smile to Moon.png Ali gasp.png Jet Almost Shooting By Roza.png "You too, but...".png "Woah.".png Ali happy.png Bulat looking to Ali.png "Okay...?".png All enjoying bulat performance.png Ali enjoying Bulat's performance.png Ali notice R-O in his feet.png Ali looking to R-O.png Ali excited looking to Khai.png Ali confused about his Yoyo.png Ali looking his Yoyo.png Zass giving Yoyo to Ali.png Ali gasp looking to other Moon.png Ali scared looking to Moon.png "Me too." -Moon.png "Wow! Again, again.".png Ali look boring when Rudy performance.png All looking to Rudy.png Ali confused about Rudy.png "Back then, we keep moving.".png Ali smile while waiting.png Ali looking to clock.png Ali feel boring.png Ali looking to the clock.png "Ih, why is so long?".png "Okay, relax.".png Ali focus looking Puan Munah.png Ali thinking.png Viktor, Alicia, Ali & Mia learning.png Ali counting.png Ali smile after got idea.png Ali smile to tablet.png "Surely the time is up.".png "Just 5 minute?".png Ali boring.png Ali happy after hearing bell ringing.png "Comot?".png Comot hiding in boot.png Ali & Comot in to a room.png "You're ready Comot?".png Ali panic.png "Ouch...".png "Why is it so fast?".png "It's Club Stamp.".png "Crazy business.".png Ali smile to Viktor.png Ali shocked after alicia talking to him.png Alicia, Ali & Comot in to a room.png "Don't so excited.".png Alicia with pink light.png Ali mad to Alicia.png "What is your reason, do not let it be revealed.".png "Right, Comot?".png Alicia closed the elevator door.png "What?" -Alicia.png Ali chuckles.png Ali smile to Alicia.png Ali & Alicia mad.png Ali walking out from lift.png Ali fall down 1.png Kenapa apa kau buat.jpg Khai & Ali Laugh.png Ali and Khai.png Jet, Iman, Moon, Comot, Ali & Khai.png Rudy mad to Ali.png Jet, Iman, Ali, Moon & Jet.png Ali Look To Rudy.png Iris konon.jpg Khai, Moon, Ali, Comot, Jet & Iman.png Moon & Ali.png Ali Thinking About Rudy.png Iman Talking To Ali.png Moon, Ali & Jet.png Iman, Khai, Jet, Comot, Ali & Moon.png Ali want to talk with Chief of Pillar.png Ali mad.jpg Khai, Ali & Roza.png Alicia, Mika, Khai, Ali, Roza & Zass.png Ali Hologram.png Khai & Ali.png Ali mari degan kitorang.jpg Rudy, Mika, Khai, Alicia, Iman, Ali, Moon, Jet, Roza, Chris, Bulat, Zass, Leon & Bakar.png Ejen Iman ali moon jet.jpg Ejen jet moon Ali iman.jpg Iman And Ali Moon And Jet Running.png Moon & Iman Watching Jet.png Iman & Moon Look To The Ali.png Winner!.png ???.png Ali mad.png Rudy Mad.png KMPlayer 2018-02-27_07-58-28.jpg MISSION: MAIN Ali In Bed.png Ali Disappoint Because When Mission Orientation.png Ali, Moon, Jet & Iman Sad.png Leon Mad To Ali Because His Not Following The Rule.png Semua ya marah ke Ali.png "Like this, you want to be Agent?!".png All hem.png Viktor look to the ali.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-13-17.png|Ali haaa? KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-16-25.jpg|Ali throw his tablet KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-20-49.jpg Ali pake iris yang lain ma diem.png Iman Ali Bakar and Moon.png Ali look to the rama.png 5 Hero.png Ali, Bakar, Comot, Alicia & Zass In CCTV.png Comot Bakar Ali Alicia And Zass.JPG Ali Looking For Comot.png Ali Almost Fall.png Ali In A Train.png Ali and Aero Boots.JPG Ali Spinning His Yoyo.png Ali fly.JPG Zass And Ali.png Zass look to Ali.png Zass & Ali.png Zass Fearing.png MISSION: ANALOG Moon attac analogman.png Ali and I.R.I.S..png MISSION: CABAR Ali geliat Rudy sama alica.png Ali Trying To Focus.png Ali Using His I.R.I.S.png Ali Defeated The Robot.png Ali Queer Face.png Rudy Disguise To Ali.png Rudy Smile To Ali.png Rudy & Ali.png Ali Confused.png Ali In The Data.jpg Comot, Ali & Viktor.jpg "You Okay?".png Khai & Ali Look To The Moon.png Ali Mimicking Rudy.jpg MISSION: SUSU Ali Sleeping.png Ali Tired After His Job.png Viktor Sad About His Tablet.png Ali Looking To Tablet Broken Viktor.png Ali Happy Looking Tablet Viktor Turn Up Again.png "It's okay, it's can be repair.".png "At least you have.".png "You are have a Comot?".png Ali Looking Comot Yawn.png Ali & Comot Grouch To Viktor.png Ali Standing In Class.png Ali Walking To 52 Room.png Ali Shocked After Alicia Asking To Him.png "Where are you going?".png "Where else?".png Karya Looking To Ali.png "You can go.".png "Hmm.".png Karya's Sword Almost In Ali.png Ali Look To The Karya's Sword.png "Sorry.".png Karya And His Rattan.png Ali Look To The Karya Scared.png "What? What my fault?".png Ali Want To Take His I.R.I.S.png Ali Holding His I.R.I.S.png Karya Leaving.png Ali Looking Karya Leaving.png Comot & Ali Walking.png Ali Sad Face.png Ali Sigh After Arriving In Home.png "Shit!".png Ali Crying.png Ali Calling Ghazali.png Comot & Ali In Terrace Home.png "Dad, can you open it?".png Ali Shocked After Aunty Faye Saying Welcome To Him.png "I'm missing a key, Aunty.".png "So?".png "Dad told me to go home aunty.".png Ali Looking For Money.png "Please come in.".png "Like annoying people.".png Aunty Faye Angry To Comot.png Ali Look To Comot Cannot Allowed In Aunty Faye House.png "Don't be shy.".png MISSION: KEMBALI Ejen Ali Misi Kembali.jpg "Alicia, how to solve this answers?".png Alicia Looking To Ali.png Alicia Starting To Solve Ali Questions.png Ali Smile Gross.png Ali Trying To Get Stamp ID Alicia.png "Naisu!".png Iman, Moon, Khai & Ali Coughing.png Ali Shocked.png Ali Terrified.png Ali Looking Rizwan Attack Leon.png Ali Kneeling Because Rizwan Hit Leon.png Ali Look Terrified After Dos Electrocuted Bakar.png "Ali! What are we gonna do?".png Comot & Ali Attacking Rizwan & Dos.png "WHY!!!".png MISSION: TUJUAN Rizwan Attack Ali.png Ali sepatu.jpg Ali sakit.jpg "Me?".png All silent after Ali saying the truth.png Ejen jet chris Ali mika rudy roza.jpg Jet & Chris LOL.png Aku cakap betul betul lah.png Ali lari sambil nagis.png MISSION: ROLE Ali Want Sorry.png Ali and roza and Rudy and jet mad to Ali.jpg Aku aku tak tahu nak macam mana nak cakap lagi.jpg Ali Punch By Alicia.png Watching Leon.png Ali, Alicia & Chris.png Ali, Alicia & Chris 2.png "Eh, sorry!".png Ali Fall.png Rudy Hanging I.R.I.S.png "What are you waiting for, come on!".png Alicia Giving Advice To Ali.png Zass, Ali, Alicia & Chris Get Ready.png Ali Won't To Rudy.png "Wow.".png Ali Hacking.png Ali Look To Geetha & Leon.png Chris Disappoint.png MISSION: ATLAS "Oooh...".png "So, for the task this time...".png "Agent Geetha...".png "Can I use I.R.I.S. to make task this?".png "Yeah. This must be easy!".png Bulatfixedhisrubiksphere.png "She look soft, but when she mad...".png Ali Thinking How About Geetha Mad.png Ali Thinking If Geetha Mad.png Khai Fixing R-O With Solder.png E khai Kau ok.jpg "Eh, you don't work tasking?".png Ali Smile To Khai.png Khai Pick His Screwdriver.png Khai Angry To Ali.png "Why do you interfere?!".png Ali Nervous To Khai.png Khai After Angry To Ali.png Ali Confused About Comot.png "Why you ruined the R-O that day?".png Ali Running While Smile.png Ali Smile To Alicia.png "How about?".png All character.jpg Looking For Atlas.png Ali Look To Moon.png Alicia Taking Atlas.png Ali & Khai Happy.png Ali offering Atlas to Iman.png Iman confused to take Atlas.png Atlas.png alisexywiththeiris.png alifocusedonit.png Khai & Ali Smile.png Geetha, Khai & Ali.png Alimot.png MISSION: HOPE Everyone Discussion.png Everyone Discussion 2.png Ali macam susah nak percaya.png Ali macam susah nak bercaya.png Ali ejen Rizwan betul betul.png Ali ejen Rizwan betul betul percaya kan Uno.png Ali our enemies have become strong.png Moon he does not think he is a bad man.png Moon Hah!.png Rudy or not.png Moon And Ali Hah!.png alidontbeangry3.png|Ali can't handle about Rudy's behaviour. Ali boring.jpg MISSION: DIEZ Ali & Comot Walking To Academy M.A.T.A.png Ali Walking To Academy M.A.T.A.png Ali Shocked After Looking Robot Hand.png Get Ready To Protocol Kubu.png Ejen Chris Zass Roza R-O Khai Comot Ali Alicia Moon Mika Rudy Jet Iman.jpg "Khai, what it is Protocol Kubu?".png "It's in the academy book guide.".png Ali & Khai Looking Moon Smile.png Protocol Kubu In Dark.png Khai, Ali & Alicia Thinking About Mentor.png Moon, Roza, Khai & Ali Watching The Fight.png Roza mika chris JEt.png "Huh? What it's that?".png "The last resort to leave this island, if the Protocol Kubu failed.".png All Look To Alicia.png Ali Gasp Looking Alicia.png "It's not time for figthing.".png Roza, Mika, Chris & Jet Looking To Ali.png Ali's Speeching.png All Listening Ali's Speeching.png M.A.T.A Pose.png "He's weak, if rebel attacked.".png MISSION: LEGACY Ali Looking To Zain.png Zain And Ali.png "But Uno?".png "Ah".png Ali Amazed To Zain.png Iman, Roza, Ali, Alicia & Khai Get Ready.png Ali Mad To Rudy.png "I can!".png Ali pulling Trez.png it's exhausted.png Dos & Trez surrounded.png Alicia & Ali noticed the red shoot.png All noticed red shoot.png Alicia & Ali hurting after hit by red shoot.png Ali after attacking Trez.png Ali smiling look to the I.R.I.S.png Ali activate I.R.I.S.png Ali ready to action.png Rudy, Iman & Alicia using Atlas.png Ali gasp after looking Uno thrust sword to Zain.png "Agent Zain...".png Ali sad about Zain.png "Ali?" -Alicia.png Ali before became override.png Ali override mode.png Ali face-to-face to Uno.png "Ah... Super Agent is coming up.".png Ali looking to Uno.png Alicia & Rudy looking to Ali override.png Uno & Ali face-to-face.png Uno & Ali using I.R.I.S.png Incoming attack from Uno.png Ali want to attack Uno.png Uno falling down Ali.png Ali panting.png Ali & Iman attacking Uno.png Ali tired.png Khai & Rudy taking Ali.png Alicia And Ali Smile.png Ganz Laught.png Ali Smile In Hologram.png ms:Ali/Galeri Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery